myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Salt Cover (Ryan Smetana)
NOTES: *This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! *This is the Ryan-Smetana-universe version of Salt Cover. For the Other-Users-universe version of the company, see Salt Cover. **As you expected, only I'' am allowed to edit this page! *This company is a division of Vyond Pictures. Background: Salt Cover is a channel that distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Business Friendly Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. It first aired in Brazil in 1947 and began airing in the US in 1950. As of 2014, it has started making their own TV movies and television shows that can only be broadcasted on that channel. In 1977, a limited number of Orion movies listed Salt Home Video as their distributor. Salt Cover also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC and Sony as well. Starting in 2005, most shows from Salt Cover were distributed by Vyond Pictures. In 1979, cartoonist Katherine Russo created the famous salt shaker that Salt Cover used throughout the 80s, the 90s, half of the 2000s, and 2007 to 2014. His name is Phil. Phil was voiced by Timothy Jackson in pre-2007, then William Kong from 2007-2011, and as of 2011, he is voiced by Bret Iwan, current voice of Mickey Mouse! Speaking of Mickey Mouse, the Brazilian version of the Mickey Mouse shorts and shows air on the Salt Cover Kids block in Brazil as of January 1, 2006! That's because on August 30, 2005, Vyond Pictures bought the Salt Entertainment Company and it's subsidiaries for $75,000,000. Vyond has a joint venture with Disney that produces select Salt Cover shows. Disney also allows Vyond to show Vyond shows on the Disney Channel, Salt Cover, and all channels that Vyond and Disney own. But, as of April 21, 2006, Vyond Pictures owns 100% of Salt Cover and was folded into the company, though the channel and television company still existed. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used in logos after the 4th logo. It is known as "Phil's Ditty." On March 14, 2018, the American Salt Cover was folded into 2 studios: Business Friendly Studios and Vyond Pictures. The Brazilian network still exists. US Television's History 1st Logo (1950-1972) Logo: On a space background, we see a cheesy drawing of a salt shaker zoom up to the screen. "Salt Cover" fades in below. Variant: On ITC programs, "AND" fades below. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a generic fanfare. Availability: Was last seen on ''Farthest Reaches, which last aired with this logo on Salt Cover on December 18, 1978. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (1972-1977) Logo: On a space background, we see a bright flash, and the words "Salt Cover" appear with the salt shaker to the left of the text. It shines once. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare, was last seen on the premieres Camp Daisy, Road Rash, and Revenge of Sarah, two days before this logo was retired. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (1977-1980) 1977_salt_cover_version_3.png 1977_salt_cover_version_2.png Logo: On a shady green/black gradient background, the word "Salt" flips in, letter by letter. "Cover" fades in below, and it gets surrounded by a white box with a solid white box that contains a salt shaker to the left of it. The whole thing sparkles. Variants: *''The Brian Show'' had the byline "A Service Trademark of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc". *''Bright Idea'' had the byline "A Division of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc." Music/Sounds: A reverse version of the 3 NBC chimes. Then a drumbeat is heard. Availability: Has rare written all over it. You can see it on videotapes of Bright Idea distributed by Artisan Entertainment. Editor's Note: TBA 4th Logo (April 1980-1983, 2005) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, photos and videos of the Open Sores variant will not be allowed on this site. Logo: On a white background, we see Salt Cover's mascot, Phil, sometimes wearing socks, shoes, a shirt, and pants, like humans. In his left hand, he is holding a circle saying the word "Salt." "Cover" is at the bottom of the screen. There is also "A Division of Salt Entertainment." Variant: On early episodes of Open Sores, Phil bleeds to the ground. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty (a.k.a. Phil's Ditty.) Availability: Uncommon, can be seen on shows from the era. This makes a surprise appearance on The Eric Show episode "Eric's Great Kitty Defender of Fun!", but it's probably an error on the compressed credits. Editor's Note: The first Salt Cover to use the beloved Phil character. The Open Sores variant is very controversial due to its subject matter. 5th Logo (1983-1986) Logo: We see Phil sometimes in a swimsuit floating in water, holding a sign reading "Salt Cover", while a crab is attached to his back. He says, "Hey! That's my back!" Trivia: This was the first Salt Cover logo Phil spoke in. Music/Sounds: Seagulls with the cute little ditty from the 4th logo, then Phil saying the line. Open Sores had a 6 note theme. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (1986-1992) Logo: We see Phil from the previous logo, although this time he is roller skating along a highway. He passes three cars and then crashes into a tree. "Salt Cover Entertainment" fades in below. "A SALT ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" appears below the title. A copyright date appears afterward. Variants: *On Kendra's Krib, the salt shaker is distracted by a human female teenager and then crashes into the tree. *On The Brian Show, a shorter version of the logo is seen. *On Orange Gus, the salt shaker crashes into a lamppost. *On Library Matters, the salt shaker is roller skating on a bridge over the lake and crashes into, surprisingly, a brick building. "Entertainment" is omitted. Music/Sounds: A flute tune, someone saying, "WATCH OUT!" Phil saying, "What?" and then a cartoon-style CRASH as he hits the tree. We then hear the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Can have the ending theme play over it. Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite common, either. Programs like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family air The Brian Show and Orange Gus, so you can see it. Editor's Note: TBA 7th Logo (1992-2006) 1992_salt_cover_version_1.png 1992_salt_cover_version_2.png Logo: We see Phil from the 4th, 5th, and 6th logos on a pale blue background. This time, he's bowling. Phil shouts, "Come on, give me a strike, baby!" When the bowling ball hits the pins, the words "Salt Cover" pop up in a cartoonish style wiggling around, while Phil says, "YES!" and the ball changes to a salt shaker. "A Salt Entertainment Company" appears below the words. Also, a copyright appears. Variants: *''California Design'' had the bowling ball and salt shaker colored fuchsia. *''New Science of the Unthinkable'' had a still shot of the finished logo. *On productions that are produced by Lionsgate that are distributed by Salt Cover at the time, while the end theme of the show plays, the bowling sounds and Phil shouting are intact. Music/Sounds: The sound of a bowling ball hitting the bowling pins and after that, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Common, can be seen on shows of the era. Editor's Note: This logo is a favorite of many who like bowling. 8th Logo (2007-May 2013) By this time, the Salt Entertainment Company had been mostly discontinued when they were bought outright by Vyond Pictures, which kept the Salt Cover name. 2007 salt cover updated version 1.png 2007_salt_cover_updated_version_2.png Logo: Inside a red, white, and blue, circle on a black background, we see the familiar salt shaker (now has different voice) pop out of it, arms outstretched. Suddenly, CGI confetti falls from the top of the screen, and "Salt Cover" fades in a handwritten font. The byline fades in below. Phil then says his famous line, "Best known for it's perfect network, perfect shows, perfect films, and me, Phil, it's the one and only, Salt Cover!" Variant: In 2007, the words "CELEBRATING A NEW TELEVISION AGE" were seen at the bottom below "Salt Cover." Phil says, "Salt Cover. Celebrating a new television age!" instead of what he usually says. It is in a darker shade than usual due to film deterioration. Music/Sounds: A snap when the salt shaker pops out, tons of party blowers blowing when the confetti starts to fall out, and at the end, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo while the salt shaker is talking. Availability: Common for 2008-2014, rare for 2007. Robyn's Journey kept the 2007 logo when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. Editor's Note: Another favorite of many. 9th Logo (2010-2012) 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_1(1).png 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_2(1).png Logo: In the 0 of a huge "60", we see the 80s and 90s version of Phil, except he's lounging. His back, which is dangling down from the 0, is carrying a flag reading "Years of." The "Salt Cover" text is seen below, shining, with the byline below. The 80s and 90s Phil then says, "Salt Cover, celebrating 60 years of perfect entertainment!" Variants: *On productions that are produced with Vyond Television, which normally edits out Salt Cover logos, kept this intact on Young Rich, except they inserted a "PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below "Salt Cover." *"Celebrating Over" was seen above the "60" from 2011-2012. Two versions exist: the filmed variant has the text in a Courier New font, while the videotaped variant has the text stretched and is blue. *On productions that are produced with Nelvana, the salt shaker turns into the Nelvana Polar Bear from 2004. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes followed by the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: TBA 10th Logo (May 2013-September 2017, December 2017-March 14, 2018) Logo: On a white or shady blue background, we see a circle move and morph to form the Salt Cover logo, styled like that in the 50s; It shines, then "salt cover" swoops down from the top of the screen. As soon it is done, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes "entertainment" appears under "salt cover." Variant: On reruns of Revenge of Sarah of the era, Phil comes in and says to the logo, "Screw you, inanimate salt shaker! Screw you! I'm supposed to be here, good lord!" Look for this variant on swim or nick@nite. Music/Sounds: The cute little ditty from the 4th logo. The logo can have the ending theme over it. Availability: No longer current. Usually preserved when episodes of the shows from this time were occasionally rerun on PBS, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, CBBC, CBS Dream Team, and much, much more... Editor's Note: People may be upset because of the lack of Phil. He's still the mascot, though. Brazilian Station ID History 1st ID (1947-1973) Nicknames: "The Brazilian Salt Shaker", "Flags with Letters" Logo: On a white background, we see a flag wave with the letter "C" in an abstract font on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter "o" in the same style on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to reveal the flags have spelled "Cobertura." "De Sal" fades in under the flags. A live-action salt shaker appears. It shakes once. A byline that says "UMA EMPRESA DE COBERTURA DE SAL, UMA DIVISÃO DA COMUNICAÇÕES BRASILEIRAS DE TELEVISÃO, INC." fades in below the logo. The salt shaker shines. It then spins once. Variants: *On Ri Muito Desenhos Animados and Gatinhos Fofos, a Scottish Fold kitten walks it, mutters to himself stomps lots of times on the salt shaker until it's damaged. After that, he looks at the camera, saying, "Não mais saleiro! Apenas termine o show!" On the Ri Muito Desenhos Animados episode "A Loja De Animais 1,000,000," and the Gatinhos Fofos episodes "Diversão Saltitante" and "Gatos E Cachorros," after "Apenas termine o show!", he says "Pobre saleiro..." As he says that, the salt shaker automatically repairs itself, and after the Fold says "Pobre saleiro...", the salt shaker tips itself to the ground, causing the Fold to get seriously injured. Then the salt shaker disappears, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. *Starting in April 1949, "UMA EMPRESA DE COBERTURAS DE SAL, UMA DIVISÃO DA MARCUS-EMI SYSTEMS BRASIL, INC." appears instead. *A shorter version of the ident exists, as well as a still version. FX/SFX: The salt shaker and the byline fading in. The salt shaker moving effect was achieved by drilling a nail onto the back of the salt shaker, and tying an invisible string on it, which is then wrapped around someone's finger. Music/Sounds: A couple of dreambeats, and then a triumphant fanfare. It could sometimes be silent, or a generic fanfare can play. Availability: Extinct. Only used as a station ID. Editor's Note: This ident was used in the 1940s when TV broadcasters were at their start. 2nd ID (1966-1976) Logo: On a white background, we see a yellow square with "Cobertura De Sal" in it. The Marcus-EMI byline is below. A salt shaker pops up. FX/SFX: The salt shaker, the yellow square with the text, and fireworks. Music/Sounds: Silent. The previous logo's music may play. An announcer would say, "O programa anterior foi uma produção Cobertura De Sal." over the music. Availability: Same as the previous logo. Was also shown accidentally on at least one episode of The Brian Show (one has Eric trying to change the traffic lights.) Editor's Note: One of the more popular Brazilian Salt Cover logos. 3rd ID (1976-1980) Coming Soon! 4th ID (1980-1983) Coming Soon! 5th ID (1980-1983) Coming Soon! 6th ID (1984-1986) Coming Soon! 7th ID (1986-1988) Coming Soon! 8th ID (1988-1992) Coming Soon! 9th ID (1992-1996) Coming Soon! 10th ID (1996-2000) Coming Soon! 11th ID (2000-2005) Coming Soon! 12th ID (2005-2008) Coming Soon! 13th ID (2008-2011) Coming Soon! 14th ID (2011-2014) Coming Soon! 15th ID (2014-) Coming Soon! Category:Vyond Logos